The present invention relates in general to packaging and assembly of electronics devices, and more particularly, to a capping structure and capping method for an electronics package, such as a multi-component module, to undergo compressive socket actuation for connection thereof to an electronics board.
The ever present quest for higher performing and lower cost digital electronics has resulted in the formation of multi-component modules where different types of electronic components are mounted to a common substrate. One example of a multi-component module would be a substrate having an unpackaged integrated circuit chip, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), as well as one or more packaged memory modules, and decoupling capacitors.
Normally, it is required that a heat sink be thermally connected to an ASIC chip in view of its high power level, and therefore high thermal dissipation. Traditionally, an electronics package to be cooled would be capped using a perimeter capping structure, with a thermal grease used to thermally connect the components to the cap, and a heat sink applied to an exposed planar surface of the cap.
A problem arises, however, where there is insufficient room to join a conventional, perimeter capping structure to the substrate of an electronics package. This problem is compounded when compressive socket actuation is to be employed to electrically connect the electronics package to an electronics board. Compressive socket actuation is a technique for mounting, for example, an electronics package onto a printed circuit board wherein the electronics package undergoes a compressive force to achieve compressive socket actuation and thereby establish electrical connection between wiring on the substrate of the package and wiring on the printed circuit board.
With the above background, this invention results from a recognition of a need for enhanced capping structures and capping methods for use with multi-component modules which are to undergo compressive socket actuation (e.g., for connection thereof to an electronics board), particularly where conventional, perimeter capping structures are unable to be used.
Briefly summarized, present herein in one aspect is a capping structure for an electronics package having a substrate and at least one electronics device disposed thereon. The capping structure includes a capping plate and n force transfer pins, wherein n greater than 1. The capping plate is sized to at least partially cover the at least one electronics device disposed on the substrate. The n force transfer pins are disposed between the capping plate and the substrate to mechanically couple the capping plate to the substrate so that when a force is applied to the capping plate or the substrate, the force is at least partially transferred to the substrate or the capping plate, respectively, via the n force transfer pins.
In another aspect, a method of capping an electronics package having a substrate and at least one electronics device disposed thereon is provided. The method includes: providing a capping plate sized to at least partially cover the at least one electronics device disposed on the substrate; providing n force transfer pins, wherein n greater than 1; and disposing the n force transfer pins between the capping plate and the substrate, wherein the n force transfer pins mechanically couple the capping plate to the substrate so that when a force is applied to the capping plate or the substrate, the force is at least partially transferred to the substrate or the capping plate, respectively, via the n force transfer pins.
To restate, provided herein is an enhanced capping structure and capping method, particularly useful for a multi-component electronics package to undergo compressive socket actuation. For a compression socket to function, a compressive load must be applied between the electronics package and the electronics board to which it is to be electrically connected. In a conventional module application, this load is transferred through the module cap along the periphery of the substrate. Unfortunately, conventional module caps limit the area available on the substrate for electronic components. In view of this, describe herein is a capping structure which allows greater utilization of the substrate""s upper surface for supporting of electronic components, and still provides the necessary means to transfer load to the substrate from the capping structure for compressive socket actuation.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.